Another twist in the road
by mysticurse
Summary: [After 4x22/ AU] Aria is devastated as she makes a startling realization, She leans on Spencer as she comes face to face with Ezra; The man who hurt her most yet now he was the one she needed the most.


**This takes place after the Aria/Ezra conversation in 4x22! Kind of an AU :) Sorry for the past confusion, I'm new to and didn't realized everything mashed together!**

Ezra sat alone in his bed, Pondering his thoughts and processing what had just taken place. 'I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you. Ever' Were the words that bounced around his head, Repeating themselves over and over until he could no longer bear the pain that came along with those words. I'm so stupid He thought to himself as he bowed his head, Pinching the bridge of his nose - There was no escaping the words Aria had spoken to him and there was no hiding from the image that played in his face. Ezra finally stood up, Giving in to what Aria had said. She wanted him to leave town and it was the least he could do, He did un imaginable things that he tried to repair but he knew no matter what he did; There was no quick fix.

Faster than he thought he could go, Ezra pulled out a duffel bag that laid with in the mess of his armouire. Sighing to himself, Almost re-thinking what he was about to do when he realized he had to do this. He grabbed his shirts, Pants and every other clothing item that laid with in his drawers as he shoved them into the navy blue duffel bag that laid on his bed. He knew he had to do this quick before he changed his mind, Aria wanted this and he couldn't take that away from her; Not after what he had done. She had every right to hate him, He didn't blame her but he didn't want to walk away from her; From them.

**[ARIA'S P.O.V]**

Aria laid there, Sunken into her couch as the words of The Fray sang into her ears ever so quietly. Happiness played on repeat for the past two hours and she had no interest in changing it any time soon. She needed this, A good cry. Aria's stomach growled as she moaned, Standing up quickly and running to the nearest garbage can as the contents of her lunch spewed out into the garbage bag. Lately she had not been feeling good, It didn't surprise her with all the stress, questions and drama that surrounded her life with in the past few days; It was taking a toll on her. Just as she wiped her face she felt her phone buzz with in her sweater pocket.. Seeing that it was Spencer calling; She answered as quick as she could.

''_Hey_!'' Aria exclaimed ''_How's lock down_?'' She asked Spencer.

''_Such a joy, If I'm going to survive these next few weeks; I'm going to need a lot more caffeine_.'' Spencer faked her enthusiasm.

Aria laughed at Spencer's attempt to make herself feel better ''_Do you think you'd be able to come over_?'' Aria asked hopefully.

'_'Uh, I'm not even suppose to be talking on the phone. If Dean catches me, He'll make me drink another special blend_.'' Spencer told her in honesty.

Aria sighed, ''_I really need you.. I **think**.. Somethings wrong_.''

''_S.O.S type of wrong_?'' Spencer questioned, Worried.

Aria nodded to herself ''Y_es, But only between you and me. You judging me would be enough, I don't want Hanna and Emily to judge me to_.''

''_I'll see what I can do_.'' Spencer told her.

Aria and Spencer exchanged a few more words before they hung up the phone almost in sync. Aria paced around her living room, She hated being here alone. Mike was over at one of his Lacrosse friend's house and Her dad was on a business trip - Her mom, Well she had no idea where her mom was at this point. The house was to quiet, To the point all the bad memories she ever had started to flood back in a desperate rage. Shaking her head slowly as she squinted her eyes; Trying to shake the memories out of her head. Aria jumped as a low knock came from her front door, Calming herself and letting the faint feeling of relief wash over her.. She walked over to the door; Revealing Spencer and her most worried face yet.

Aria stood over the bathroom sink as Spencer sat on the siding of the bath tub  
''_Aria, It's only been 5 seconds_.'' Spencer was a stress case, There was no doubt about that but when Aria got worked up; She got worked up.  
''_Are you sure? It feels like its been hours_!'' Aria tried to calm herself, But her mind was all over the place.

Spencer grabbed Aria's arm, Dragging her out of the bathroom and looking her straight into her eyes.  
''_Aria, Get a hold of yourself_.'' Aria nodded slowly, Taking a deep breath. They re-entered the wash room,  
''_Okay it should be good now_.'' Spencer looked down at her watch, Realizing two minutes had passed.  
Aria collected herself, Knowing this was the moment of truth. Slowly, She walked up to the bathroom counter and peered down at the small test that laid on top of the marble counter.  
''_Oh my god_.'' She said quickly, Looking back at Spencer as a flood of tears ran down her face. Spencer looked at what Aria had seen,  
''_Aria... You're pregnant_.'' Spencer's voice was slow as she barely grasped the words that flew out of her mouth.

Aria quickly ran to her bedroom, Grabbing her purse and keys as she headed for the stairs.  
''_Where are you going_?'' Spencer questioned, Confused by Aria's sudden actions.  
''_I **need** to talk to Ezra, Spence_.'' The tears still fell down Aria's face, Faster than they ever had before.  
''_I know this is wrong of me to ask, But did you want me to come_?'' Spencer questioned slowly,  
Aria thought for a moment then nodded. She knew she needed Spencer there, Not only to keep her self together but also for protection; Even though Aria was almost sure that she didn't need it.

Pulling up to Ezra's apartment building, Aria sat there in the car for a few minutes; Recollecting her thoughts and figuring out what she was going to say.

''_Are you sure you want to do this_?'' Spencer asked, Aria nodded. - They opened up the car doors and slammed them in sync, Aria fumbled with her keys; Realizing she still had a copy of Ezra's.

Finally, Aria found the right key for the building; She unlocked it as she held the door open for Spencer.  
''_Aria, Are you sure you don't want to sleep on this_?''  
''_Yes, I'm sure! I told him to leave the last time I talked to him, For all I know he could be.. up and gone by now_.'' Aria's tone drifted off as she re-thought about there last conversation.

''_I know I'm suppose to hate him, And I do but.._.'' Aria started Spencer quickly jumped in  
''_But what_?'' ''_I don't think I can hate him_.'' Aria was honest.  
Spencer rubbed her forehead and bowed her head, She knew what Aria was going through all to well; Since she had been there herself. Who was she to judge for people's past? Her record wasn't spotless either.

''**This is going to be awkward**.'' Spencer tried to say under her breath as they neared Ezra's door.  
Aria looked back at her, Glaring with wet eyes. ''Sorry.'' Spencer mouthed; Forgetting that Aria could hear her.

They reached Ezra's door as the two girls exchanged looks, Aria's was full of worry as Spencer's was full of concern. Spencer rubbed Aria's back, Her way of telling her it was going to be okay with out actually saying it.  
Aria raised her hand and placed small knocks on Ezra's apartment door.. Her heart raced as it felt like something caught in her throat.

Ezra opened the door as surprise played on his face ''**Aria..**. _And._. **Spencer**?'' He looked confused as he looked between the girls.  
''_Can I... Use your bathroom_?'' Aria choked out, Ezra nodded in utter confusion as Aria pushed past him -  
Making a run for the bathroom; Luckily she made it to the toilet before more of her lunch came flooding out of her mouth and into the toilet bowl.  
''_Will she be okay_?'' Ezra asked, Still confused but also concerned.

Spencer gave him a pitiful yet doubtful smile as she stood there in silence.  
Aria wiped her face off with a piece of paper towel, Looking at her reflection to make sure she didn't get any vomit in her hair or on her clothes.  
Quickly, She gurgled a bit of listerine; Spitting it out and then exiting the wash room.

''_Uh.. Did you... want to come in_?'' Ezra asked Spencer, Feeling awkward.  
Spencer gave him a small nod as she swiftly stepped past him and wandered into his apartment.  
Spencer's eyes darted all around the room at the remains of Ezra's things that Aria had destroyed just days before. Ezra laughed nervously ''_Whats this about_?'' He questioned the both of them, But looked at Aria while doing so.  
Aria cleared her throat, Making sure she wasn't going to up chuck as soon as she tried to speak.

''_I.. I think you should sit down_.'' Aria told Ezra, Her voice so quiet that you could barely hear her.  
Ezra nodded slowly ''_Okay_..'' He simply said as he took a seat on his couch that him and Aria had spent plenty of nights on before.  
Aria walked over to where he was now seated, As Spencer examined there every moves - Making sure nothing went wrong.  
''_Ezra...'_' Aria started as she took a seat on the coffee table inches from Ezra's body.

''_Aria._..'' He replied.  
''_We need to talk_.'' She told him in all honesty, Ezra made a round motion with his head, Then hung it to the left  
''_I gathered that, But why.. Is spencer here_?'' He was confused, That was obvious..

But if she were him; She would be too. Aria looked back at Spencer as Spencer gave her a reassuring look, In exchange; Aria gave her a small smile.  
''I_ needed support_.'' Aria told Ezra,  
Ezra's dark brows furrowed ''_Support for what..What's going on here_?'' He felt attacked, Like he was backed into a corner.  
Aria sighed as she took Ezra's hands into hers, ''_Close your eyes_.'' She told him softly.  
Ezra looked confused, But proceeded to close his eyes.

Aria sifted through her purse as she pulled out a baggie that held the pregnancy test she had taken just over an hour ago,  
'' _It's okay._'' Spencer reassured her in a hush tone, Aria took a deep breath as she placed the baggie in Ezra's hands.  
Ezra's eyes opened cautiously one by one as he looked down at the object in his hand, His eyes widened as he looked at the pregnancy test

''_I'm pregnant, Ezra_.'' Aria spoke softly, Her words sounding distant.  
''_Can we have a minute alone_?'' Ezra's voice cracked as he looked over at Spencer,  
Spencer looked at Aria as their eyes shared a mutual agreement. ''_Yeah.. Sure. I'll be in the car if you need me_.'' Spencer told Aria, Aria felt grateful for having a friend like Spencer.. But she knew she needed to do this alone.

Spencer left the apartment, Shutting the door behind her ''_Is this.. Are you sure_?'' Ezra spoke softly, Almost in what seemed to be a frightened tone.  
Aria stood up, Running her fingers through her hair

''_I've been getting sick all the time, Ezra. I swear, I can't fit into my favorite pants anymore_.'' Aria was saddened by the reality of their situation.  
Ezra sighed, Standing up.. He didn't know exactly what to do.. They still weren't on good terms.

''I_ have to be honest about something_.'' Aria said, Regretting her words immediately.  
''_Okay..._'' Ezra waited.  
''_After.. After I came here and destroyed your apartment.. I-I.._'' Aria stuttered, Trying to get up the courage  
''_You what_?'' Ezra spoke softly '  
'_I left town, I met a guy and._.'' Her words drifted off as Ezra seen where this was going,

He raised his head as he rubbed his face. Tears filled his eyes as he blinked, Letting a single tear fall.  
''_How do you know its not his_?'' Ezra argued, Angered by her actions. '  
'_**Because**! Because that was two days ago_.'' Aria admitted harshly.  
Ezra nodded slowly, Still frustrated but he knew it was highly unlikely for her to get pregnant in such a short amount of time, And Ezra and her had just had sex only a week ago.

Aria did the unthinkable, But she needed to. Her arms wrapped around Ezra as she buried her face into his chest, He rested his chin on the top of her head as he stroked her dark brunette hair

''_We will figure this out, I **promise** you_.'' He whispered as slow tears fell from his eyes,  
''I_'m so sorry_.'' He gushed, Feeling like a complete idiot for all he had put her through.  
''No, _I'm sorry_.'' Aria said as she pulled back, Ezra tilted his head confused  
''_I'm sorry I didn't accept your apology.. You're all I want_.'' She was honest, But there was no doubt that she was still hurt.  
''_I will **never** hurt you like that again, I can't_.'' His voice cracked as he looked into her pain filled eyes.

''**I love you, Aria**.'' Aria smiled, Knowing they would figure things out.

''**I love you, Ezra.**''


End file.
